The overall objective of this study is to continue the biochemical and morphological analysis of the plasma membranes of the ocular lens, with particular reference to the characterization of intrinsic and extrinsic membrane proteins, glycoproteins, gap junction proteins and membrane lipid. The relationship of crystallins to the membrane, and the biochemical correlates of membrane heterogeneity will be explored. The evolutionary specificity of the main fiber cell intrinsic membrane protein will be investigated. Methods to be used include polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, immunological techniques, organ culture, peptide mapping, lipid analysis, protein fractionation and radioisotope incorporation.